


Story banner art for "Stung" by romanse1

by gemspegasus



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Fanart, Gen, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two story banner art for romanse1's ATF wip story, "Stung" found here:<br/>http://mag7-fic.livejournal.com/80064.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story banner art for "Stung" by romanse1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Romanse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanse/gifts).




End file.
